


Silk and Slick

by lovetapeficfest, Misunkun



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Barebacking, Begging, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, Knotting, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Rutting, Self-Lubrication, Size Kink, Smut, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:49:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetapeficfest/pseuds/lovetapeficfest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misunkun/pseuds/Misunkun
Summary: The King of Seoul needs an anonymous omega to knot for the night. What he least expects is Byun Baekhyun.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 51
Kudos: 744
Collections: Love Tape - Round 2020





	Silk and Slick

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt number:** V111
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The Mods of the Love Tape Chanbaek Smut Fest in no way claim ownership over or take credit for this work. All authors who have participated in Love Tape will be tagged and credited accordingly after reveals. This is a work of fiction and in no way is it meant to directly represent the likeness of any real life celebrities. All names and images are borrowed with fictional intent only. No disrespect is intended towards either Chanyeol, Baekhyun, EXO, or any other individual mentioned in this work. The Mods and Authors of Love Tape are in no way affiliated with either Baekhyun, Chanyeol, or EXO, and we do not attempt to claim ownership over them.
> 
>  **Author’s Note:** Written for the Chanbaek Love Tape fest! I tried my best so I hope I did the prompt justice! <3

“B-but your highness,” the attendant scuttles alongside Chanyeol, walking almost double-time down the dark street to keep pace with his liege’s longer strides. “We could have the staff brought to the palace. We could have the entire  _ building _ relocated if you wished!”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “The point of this is  _ not _ to cause a scene. Besides,” he pulls to a stop in front of the correct building, drawing his scarf tighter around his neck. “If I spend one more day in that place I’ll tear it apart.”

The attendant hesitates, clearly still uncomfortable with the idea. “But sir,” he tries one last time. “If your pack finds out that you’re here… the alphas, they’ll-”

Chanyeol whips his gaze towards the attendant, his hackles rising. “ _ No one  _ will challenge me,” he snarls. “No one dares.”

With a soft whimper the attendant bares the side of his neck in instant submission. He may be a beta but he knows his pack rank. “The precautions I am told are all in place,” he whispers. “All the night’s regular customers have been cleared out. It is yours, my king.”

Chanyeol takes a deep breath to soothe his inner wolf and gives an apologetic pat to his frazzled beta. The light from the full moon casts everything into a strange, hazy wilderness of fog where the sign in scrawled red paint above the bathhouse doorway blazes like an omen.

_ Silk and Slick – Omega Massage _

This was in retrospect, probably not the best night to have decided on such a course of action. But Chanyeol is tired of being cold and unbreakable and ultimately… alone. Ascending to the top of the largest pack in the province of Seoul had been his life’s goal; it ensures power and safety but forever comes at a solitary price. Subordinates are never the same as a mate. And at the end of the day as much as Chanyeol relies upon his higher ranked omegas just as much as the rest of the pack, he doesn’t trust any of them. Can’t. A knot and a bite was an easy way to the top for those with the knowledge and ambition - and Chanyeol’s partner would have unlimited, unquestionable force over all the rest.

So in the end all this is what brings Chanyeol here. To the doorstep of an erotic bathhouse at midnight with only his most trusted attendant.

And suddenly… Chanyeol feels the first flicker of something he hasn’t in many years. It takes him a moment to recognize it.

Awkwardness.

Which is vastly stupid, he knows. All the staff have been made to sign agreements and the usual patrons… dissuaded… from staying.

Tonight is for the king of Seoul only.

Relief. That’s all he needs. Omega slick is popularly known worldwide as the ultimate aphrodisiac but the restorative properties are lesser touted to the public because sex always sells more than healing. And tonight Chanyeol needs to be pampered by a willing, sloppy and ultimately anonymous omega who will never know who his mysterious customer was.

The front door is heavy but Chanyeol pushes it open with a heave of one forearm, feeling the first whiffs of scent trickling out around him. Many wet omegas, pheromones mingling with one another to entice in their potential customers from the first step.

The lobby is coated in silver, red and black, dimmed lamps keeping the corners mysterious and the curtains beyond shading the rooms from view. Chanyeol approaches the front table and the beta there raises his head immediately.

“Alpha prime! Welcome!”

His breathing is mildly elevated, Chanyeol notices idly. Sweat zings through the other scents. It could be either fear or awe. Possibly a mix of both. He nods and the receptionist stumbles on.

“We-uh, we have the arrangements in place of course. Everything is set up just as you requested.”

“Good.” Chanyeol pauses, wondering if he should take his coat and scarf off; for all his experience he’s never… frequented a place like this before. Omegas are always abundant for him, simperingly available at the snap of a finger should Chanyeol ever need. The very idea of paying for this wouldn’t have even occurred to him earlier in the year. But this week after settling his claim on another rogue element of the pack in a far-flung province and with the moon nearing full, Chanyeol burns under his skin with the wash of an impending rut and he can’t stop itching with need.

This shouldn’t take long, he assures himself. In, orgasm, out. That’s what this place is for, right?

Sensing that moment of thoughtfulness from their leader the two betas rush to start ushering Chanyeol further into the parlor. The receptionist sweeps back the heavy curtain and bows.

“For your perusal. We have every omega on staff tonight. Please, take your time and choose.”

Chanyeol silently withdraws a heavy leather pouch from his coat pocket and holds it out between two fingers. It’s instantly snatched and the receptionist backs off, none-too-subtly weighing the heft of gold coins inside.

“You can consider your part tonight done.” Chanyeol says firmly to his assistant. “Take a horse. I’ll see my own way home.”

“But your highness, I can escort you-”

“My word is final.” Chanyeol sweeps through the curtain and lets it fall closed behind him. No arguments permitted.

The moment he enters the parlor area Chanyeol senses the change in the air. It’s as if there’s a collective lick of lips; the omegas now know an alpha is in the room.

Lining one wall is a series of windows separated by partitions. The glow of low, red candles pulse throughout the room from each glass cage, making everything seem otherworldly. Chanyeol moves towards the row of windows; they are purely there to display the night’s offerings.

Normally on any given evening the room would be milling with men and women dressed in the heights of what the Joseon era could offer, each alpha inspecting the omegas on display in their rooms, deciding and waiting for their turn with the coveted performers. Tonight it’s only Chanyeol and his slow footsteps that echo as he walks down the line.

Every head in those rooms turns at the sound, all blindfolded for the evening as instructed. It doesn’t stop them from performing though, enticing their illusive, mysterious customer. Slick-shiny pussies and holes on display, some stuffed with exotic toys, some with fingers, some simply flashed as a tease. Each omega adding their own flair in the hopes of being the one chosen. They are all in their own way, stunning. Ripe. Sexy as fuck.

Chanyeol peruses the selection, undecided. It’s only when he reaches the final window does he stop.

A male omega reclines on satin pillows, one slender hand wrapped around his adorably pink cock as he jerks it languidly. Head tipped back, eyes unseeing, his mouth has fallen open slightly into a pant that Chanyeol can’t hear through the glass. Almost as if he’s lost in his own world of pleasure and has forgotten the newcomer amongst them: like he could care less about tonight, his customer and only wants to lazily come.

Chanyeol is fascinated.

But the omega doesn’t finish himself off. Instead his lips curl into a slow smile.

“I know you’re watching me.”

Chanyeol startles, but manages to recover. “Do you jerk off in front of all your potential customers?”

A flash of teeth bite into a plump bottom lip. “No,” the pretty omega admits, slowing his hand on the upward stroke until his fingers sit just underneath the flushed, soft head. He squeezes until a thick drop of precum beads at the slit, glinting in the light. The omega exhales shakily, “You just smell so fucking  _ good _ .”

And that gives Chanyeol pause. Those exact words have been said to him a hundred times before. Omegas and sometimes even betas trying to slip that line in along with a billion other compliments. All to get into the king’s pants. But…

Chanyeol experimentally gives another flare of his scent. There’s a few obedient whimpers back along the line from the other glass rooms but this omega  _ shudders _ . Quickly reaching both hands down he clasps the base of his cock and squeezes his plump thighs together.

“Stop that,” the omega half-laughs, breathless. “I nearly came.”

He’s telling the truth, Chanyeol realizes with a shock. Lies smell sour, like sweat. All Chanyeol can detect from this one is arousal. Also he abruptly realizes this man may be naturally sassy but blindfolded he has absolutely no idea who Chanyeol is. And that pure, unfiltered reaction to Chanyeol’s scent…

Chanyeol tugs on a small velvet rope next to the window. At the corner of Baekhyun’s glass room his little red candle is snuffed out. The omega on the other side licks his lips at the new scent of sulfur.

“I look forward to servicing you,” he recites in a teasing lilt. “I hope you have the best time tonight. See you in ten minutes. Room sixteen.”

Chanyeol watches the still-nameless man stand up, turn and let himself out of the room with only a little bit of fumbling due to the blindfold. It’s almost endearing and Chanyeol finds himself smiling.

Wait. No. Tonight is about a massage and an orgasm. Chanyeol after all has paid for the full top-tier service. It almost takes a moment for him to remember the itch under his skin.

_ Hm. Strange.  _

By the time he’s collected his thoughts Chanyeol notices an attendant has opened a side door.

“Your coin has counted, sir. Come on in.”

Chanyeol follows.

***

The room Chanyeol has paid for is luxurious in every way; silk and satin sheets line the massage table, rose water sits bubbling warmly in the large sunken bath and the walls bear that same montage of red, black and silver. Multiple bottles of massage oil line the benchtops but they are secondary and inferior to the omega slick in so many ways.

Chanyeol uses up his time alone in the room to remove his headwear, scarf and leisurely examine the contents and furniture; the plush, fur-lined leather cuffs on the table don’t escape his notice and he runs them through his hands, testing the weight. They’re for when alpha control is slim and Chanyeol lets them drop, moving to dip his fingers into the bath’s deliciously warm water. Several petals brush his fingers and he is just considering loosening the tie on his impeccable robe when the door opens behind him.

The omega slips into the room and closes the door. Still in his blindfold, the masseuse is now clad in a beautiful silk and lace chemise that is so sheer it leaves nothing to the imagination as it fails to just below his plump, pink cock and balls. As if sensing a Chanyeol’s gaze the other man smiles slowly.

“Like what you see?”

Chanyeol merely flares his scent in answer. In front of him the omega shivers in delight, the pheromones caressing every inch of him.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” he says happily, one hand going to behind his head. “Can I can take this off now? It’s just us-”

In two strides Chanyeol has crossed the small room and his hand closes over the other’s wrist. He pins it in place, squeezing warningly.

“The blindfold stays.”

The omega frowns up at Chanyeol, unseeing. “But why?”

“Because I say so.” It doesn’t escape Chanyeol that the omega is displaying absolutely zero fear, only mild curiosity and annoyance. It’s… actually a really nice change. One Chanyeol knows would disappear if the masseuse knew who he was. So the blindfold must stay. Chanyeol feels a faint tinge of melancholy at realizing he’ll never know what the omega’s eyes look like. Still, there’s something else he can learn in the meantime.

“What’s your name?”

The omega rocks back on his heels cutely. “Baekhyun.”

Chanyeol nods and then realizes Baekhyun can’t see it. He quickly switches to his words. “You can call me Chanyeol.” First names are a little risky but Chanyeol has gone by Alpha Park or some other royal honorific for the last year now so the chances of being recognized by his own name is slim. And he’ll take the chance just to hear it fall from this beautiful omega’s lips as he services him.

“Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says softly. He gives the fingers in Chanyeol’s grip a wiggle, still held up behind his head. “Am I allowed my arm back now?”

It’s the first time in a long while that something has been so blatantly, cheekily asked of him and Chanyeol lets go almost out of surprise. He takes a step back and Baekhyun lowers his arm.

“I’ll keep the blindfold on. It’ll take me a moment to find my way around though. Is that okay?”

The gentle question has Chanyeol almost feeling guilty at the extra request for tonight but he pushes it down; no omega is to know who was here. It’s necessary. Still, he surprises himself as he reaches out again and -far gentler this time- takes Baekhyun by the wrist.

“Tell me what you need and I’ll take you there,” Chanyeol offers, ignoring the waft of surprised scent Baekhyun puts out. “It’s the least I can do.”

“Um, you’re supposed to just relax,” Baekhyun says a little awkwardly. “Tonight is about you. How about you start by getting undressed?”

Before he even consciously thinks about it, Chanyeol’s wolf perks up at the omega’s confusion and attempts to soothe him. Chanyeol only realizes he’s rubbing circles against Baekhyun’s wrist with his thumb, spreading his scent against the pulse point when Baekhyun’s mouth drops open faintly, a soft whine coming forth.

“That’s just cheating,” Baekhyun manages and Chanyeol can feel his smaller body is reacting to the calm of an alpha being attentive. “Okay, time and motion. Can you strip  _ while _ you guide me?”

Chanyeol smiles, hoping his voice sounds as warm as he feels. “You’re awfully bossy for a-”

“A paid whore?” Baekhyun cuts in, looking away. “Yeah I’ve heard it a hundred times. I’m sorry. I’ll shut up.”

“Hey,” Chanyeol cups his other hand underneath Baekhyun’s chin and guides his unseeing face back towards him. “I wasn’t going to say that.”

Baekhyun’s head cocks to one side. “Oh really?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol moves his hand and taps Baekhyun’s small nose. “I was actually going to say for a pipsqueak. Learn to let your alphas finish.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun’s eyebrows shoot up and he immediately stretches onto his tiptoes and wobbles closer, raising a palm to the top of his head. “Who are you calling a pipsq— _ oh _ .”

Chanyeol smiles down where Baekhyun’s measuring hand has left the top of his head, traveled forward and hit Chanyeol’s shoulder. He dips down and places his mouth against Baekhyun’s ear where he stands, still frozen. “You were saying?”

Baekhyun’s arousal pours off him in waves, enveloping Chanyeol until he’s almost suffocating on eager, horny pheromones. “You’re so  _ big _ ,” Baekhyun whispers. “How can you smell so good and be so…” His hands flutter down and pass over Chanyeol’s robe, measuring and squeezing what he can reach of his biceps, shoulders and abdomen. “Well-proportioned?” he manages finally. “Alphas like you don’t frequent here.”

Chanyeol’s wolf preens at such words. Wow he’s easy to fluff up tonight. What is  _ with _ his ego around this pup? Chanyeol clears his throat and straightens back up. “I’m all yours tonight. On the proviso you don’t ask any more questions.”

Baekhyun whines. “You can’t say that and expect me to keep my mouth shut now!”

Chanyeol realizes that he’s been standing in this room with the prettiest omega he’s ever seen for ten minutes now and all they’ve done is flirt. He’s astonished at how easy this all is so he decides to steer things back on track before he does something silly, taking Baekhyun’s wandering hands and tugging him towards the table of massage oils. “I expect your mouth to be otherwise occupied.”

Baekhyun’s lips quirk into a grin as he’s steered several paces to the left. “I’m at your service tonight. Anything you want.”

Chanyeol lets Baekhyun feel for the bench and the bottles arranged there as he starts to disrobe. Anything Chanyeol wants. Those words hold a world of possibility and Chanyeol  _ thrills _ with it. For some reason this sassy omega makes Chanyeol feel alive, feel flirty and fun and they aren’t even naked yet. This certainly wasn’t on the cards when he was planning tonight. It’s strange in the best way.

“Normally I’d say go and lie down on the table and I’ll join you,” Baekhyun says, feeling along his glass bottles until he comes across the shape he wants. “But I can’t see where that is so take us both there please.”

Chanyeol  _ almost _ apologizes for this whole secrecy hassle but he stops with a mental slap. He’s the King of Seoul. He explains himself to no one.

Especially not a sexy little omega with cherry lips and the perkiest bubble butt he’s ever seen.

“You’re ogling my ass, aren’t you?”

Chanyeol reaches the massage table with Baekhyun in tow, finally shedding his heavy outerwear layer. “I’m beginning to think you’re peeking.”

Baekhyun giggles, wiggling his hips enticingly. It takes  _ everything _ in Chanyeol not to smack a palm to those globes. But he is a gentleman after all; this all happens on Baekhyun’s terms.

“Are you nakey?” Baekhyun asks cutely.

“You  _ are _ demanding,” Chanyeol replies, kicking off his soft shoes and untying his lighter, deep red robe. At the swish of underclothes Baekhyun looks impish, smirking.

“I’ll count to ten and if you’re not on this table I’m going to put you in the cuffs straight away.”

Chanyeol laughs, caught off guard. “I should put  _ you _ in them.”

“Next time,” Baekhyun shoots back, smiling sweetly at the man he can’t see. He pats the table sheets. “Up, up.”

Something in Chanyeol’s chest does a funny bounce at the offhanded comment. There won’t  _ be _ a next time. Tonight is a one off. And is he surprisingly… disappointed? Surely not.

“Do I have to check if you’ve fully disrobed or can I trust you?” Baekhyun adds. Chanyeol rolls his eyes only to realize Baekhyun can’t see it.

“I’m not a small child. They’re off.”

“Excellent.” Baekhyun looks faintly smug, stepping aside for Chanyeol to lay himself into the low table. “On your tummy please.”

Chanyeol obliges, stretching himself out on the sheets. There’s a little curved pillow for him to rest his head on without squashing his face and he settles down to the sound of Baekhyun uncapping the bottle of oil he has hold of.

“Hands to yourself until you’re flipped on your back and I’m on top of you,” Baekhyun recites, pouring a long line of the oil down Chanyeol’s spine. The sound of another dollop being added to his own hands follows and Baekhyun rubs his palms brusquely, warming the friction-heated liquid. “Failure to comply with the rule means I’ll stop and use the cuffs. Is that clear?”

Chanyeol settles his arms comfortably by his sides. “I understand.”

“Good. We’ll use the oil mostly as a prep to get your muscles relaxed. But I may skimp on that part a little,” Baekhyun’s voice dips until it’s by Chanyeol’s ear and cheek, low and aroused. “Because my wolf really, really likes you.”

Chanyeol’s breath comes just a little faster at that admission. He wants to know what Baekhyun’s slick smells like, how it feels, tastes… If it’s as sweet as his pheromones. And Baekhyun sounds eager as fuck for that to happen. Chanyeol growls softly in ascent.

Baekhyun makes a pleased rumble in response and straightens up, laying his palms on Chanyeol’s waist and smearing the newly-warmed oil around.

It feels heavenly; Baekhyun’s small hands kneading and pushing at Chanyeol’s tired muscles, displaying far more strength than Chanyeol had expected them to contain.

“Silk and Slick has a no-knot-in-rut rule,” Baekhyun continues brusquely. “But we’re all about your pleasure here and I’ve been told that you’ve paid for the premium service tonight. We don’t get many customers who have  _ that _ much gold to throw around.”

“You’re fishing,” Chanyeol warns softly from his pillow. Baekhyun just laughs.

“Caught. So if you are in your rut please tell me now. Normally I would tell by your cock but,” Baekhyun’s hands knead lower, skimming Chanyeol’s waist and sides, deliberately showing that he can’t reach underneath the alpha yet. “I couldn’t estimate based on your size because I can’t fucking see.”

Chanyeol chuckles at how petulant Baekhyun sounds admitting that. “You’ll be able to get an estimate soon enough. But I’m still weeks away from my rut.”

“Okay, thank you. And finally,” Baekhyun sweeps down Chanyeol’s legs and the oil begins to finally warm him all over. “If at any point I say the word ‘red’ you’re to stop what you’re doing or I’ll call for a guard. Is that clear?”

“Crystal.” Chanyeol spreads his legs unconsciously as Baekhyun’s hands work between them to his inner thighs. He can feel the tingles in his belly begin in earnest and there’s far less room under him as his cock swells. It makes it a little harder to focus but he remains still and continues. “What if I’m—I mean I’m not in rut this week but I’ll still knot. What if you need me to stop and we’re that far ahead?”

Baekhyun’s hands pause and then  _ squeeze _ as Baekhyun lets out a soft breath. “Who  _ are _ you?”

Chanyeol swears under his breath. He shouldn’t have revealed that; only the strongest of alphas can knot outside of their ruts and Chanyeol accidentally let slip a little more than he intended. But he wants Baekhyun to be safe so…

Luckily Baekhyun doesn’t expect an answer and so continues, rolling his heavenly hands back up over Chanyeol’s ass, waist, back and finally to his broad shoulders. “I usually use the cuffs for alphas who get a little knot-headed and start wanting to throw me around. But if you’re an alpha prime then you should be able to control yourself, right?”

Chanyeol swallows. He’d instantly say yes with anyone else but there’s something magical about Baekhyun that has affected him thus far and he’s doubting his impeccable control for the first time. “I’ll try my hardest,” he finally answers. “At any moment I start to feel wild I’ll tell you and we can use them if you want.”

Even though the thought of being restrained and unable to touch Baekhyun as he rides him, slick dripping all over Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s head thrown back in pleasure…

Baekhyun’s fingers dig into a knot at the base of Chanyeol’s neck. “Relax. I’m here for you tonight. I’m going to make you feel  _ so _ good, sir. Just let me do that.”

The honorific actually startles Chanyeol even as he hardens at the sound of it coming from the petite omega. “You don’t need to call me anything but my name,” he offers. “It’s okay.”

Baekhyun’s fingers spread the warming oil in, massaging it deeply. “What if I want to though?” he asks, making Chanyeol groan roughly because  _ fuck _ .

Chanyeol can’t help himself. His wolf knows exactly what that means and it’s growl can be heard in Chanyeol’s voice when he replies. “I give you permission.”

Baekhyun whimpers softly. “Thank the gods. I was probably going to slip up otherwise and say it later. I just… fuck, you have no idea how much I’m looking forward to this.”

Chanyeol sighs against his pillow. “You don’t need the bathhouse lines with me. I’ve already paid.”

Baekhyun’s hands roll to a stop and just swirl circles against the back of Chanyeol’s shoulders, tracing the muscles there. “That wasn’t the house talking,” he whispers. “That was me.”

And Chanyeol can’t help it. He pushes up on his forearms and looks back at Baekhyun. Who is flushed as  _ hell _ and licking his lips. His temperature has spiked and -nose now in the air- Chanyeol can smell him over the oil. The sweat on his skin and the warmth of salt in it. The blood thrumming through his delicate veins and the precum he’s leaking, staining the lace and silk garment he’s wearing. Baekhyun looks blindly at Chanyeol.

“Are you going to take my diamond out now,” he breathes. “Please? Sir? I’m so fucking full of slick I’m going to burst.”

Chanyeol pushes himself around until he can swing both legs off the table and as his toes touch the floor he reaches for Baekhyun, circling his tiny waist with one arm and dragging him closer as his other hand goes to that fucking gorgeous ass.

Cupping a palmful Chanyeol squeezes a choked squeak out of Baekhyun, slipping his fingertips between the warm cheeks to find the one thing stopping him smelling Baekhyun’s slick so far; the diamond toy keeping him plugged and ready. Chanyeol gives a tiny tug just to feel Baekhyun tremble.

“Please?” he repeats, biting his lip. “It’s starting to hurt.”

And a king is nothing if not generous. So Chanyeol draws Baekhyun in until he’s right up against his chest, their groins almost flush as Chanyeol’s larger thighs bracket Baekhyun’s hips. The sticky precum on Baekhyun’s chemise catches against the flared head of Chanyeol’s cock as Baekhyun stretches up onto his tiptoes, thrusting faintly for any form of friction. His hands fly to touch them both and Baekhyun hikes up the silk, the other hand catching both their cocks so they can slip-slide against each other. His fingers barely contain the width of Chanyeol alongside himself; it makes him shiver.

“F-fuck…”

The fingertips Chanyeol has against Baekhyun’s diamond plug are pushed slightly as Baekhyun’s internal muscles clench uncontrollably at the feeling of Chanyeol’s girth, bouncing the toy a little. Chanyeol takes hold of it properly and pauses; it feels like dangling on the edge of a precipice. He looks down at the small, eager omega almost entirely in his lap rutting against his front and smiles. His wolf has pulled it’s own lips back inside him and is baring it’s long, feral fangs. It wants to bite, to mount and fuck. And the only thing left is…

Chanyeol tugs the plug out.

Baekhyun’s slick spills out in a gush of sweet, sticky liquid. It runs down his thighs and shit shit  _ shit— _

Chanyeol’s wolf howls.

With a big hand under each of Baekhyun’s thighs Chanyeol lifts the omega bodily and stands, spinning them both around. Shoving Baekhyun over the table he flips the smaller onto his stomach and crowds over him, nose to the back of his neck.

“You smell so fucking  _ good _ ,” Chanyeol snarls. “Spread your legs for me, sweet thing.”

Baekhyun moans, obeying instantly. Chanyeol hikes up his hips and keeps him stable while his butt is in the air; Baekhyun makes a choked sound and arches his hips, dipping the small of his back so as to push his ass out.

Presenting. He’s presenting for Chanyeol. Red hot heat floods the alpha and Chanyeol pulls back, taking in the sight in front of him. Perfect, pale cheeks and the wink of a beautifully puffy, slick hole. As he’s drinking it all in Baekhyun whines impatiently and reaches a hand back, attempting to desperately stuff a couple of fingers inside his now-empty hole.

But Chanyeol’s snatches Baekhyun by the wrist and pins his forearm to the sheets between his legs. “Greedy pup. None of that.”

Baekhyun cries out so Chanyeol reaches around, taking hold of his other wrist and bringing them both together, down between his spread knees, wrists crossed. It puts a lot of Baekhyun’s upper body weight on the front of the omega’s chest and shoulders and so Chanyeol keeps his one-handed grip safely light on the delicate wrist bones as he uses his other to spread Baekhyun open and lick a long stripe up the dribbling slick from balls to taint.

Baekhyun  _ sobs _ . “Oh god oh god.”

Chanyeol growls against the fluttering hole as it clenches against nothing, pulses of sugary sweet slick pouring out each time Chanyeol’s own pheromones react to the smell of ripe, horny omega. He chases the slick up each of Baekhyun’s thighs with his lips and tongue, laving long stripes as he cleans up the taste that’s driving him crazy. It’s attentive but Baekhyun goes mad at the deliberate way Chanyeol is ignoring his hole directly. The wrists in his hand flex.

Chanyeol growls again, squeezing warningly. “Be still.”

Baekhyun’s head on the pillow tosses to one side so he can gasp in air. “Then fucking fill me.”

Chanyeol knows Baekhyun will hear the smugness in his voice as he answers. “Not until we finish the massage. And then you can have my cock.”

And then to Baekhyun’s high-pitched wail Chanyeol laps up to his hole and sticks his tongue inside, tasting the source of his warm wetness. Chanyeol needs to scent his omega properly, taste and touch so their wolves can learn each other and as Baekhyun squirms, pushing his back into Chanyeol’s face he can  _ feel _ how aroused Baekhyun’s inner beast is; a beautiful white wolf desperate for Chanyeol’s dark grey one.

The blinding beauty of Baekhyun’s wolf gives Chanyeol the control he needs and with one final lick as deep inside Baekhyun he can reach he leans back, watching fresh slick ooze out of his wet baby. Chanyeol rubs a thumb around the swollen rim.

“So ready for me.” He releases Baekhyun’s wrists, finally smacking one palm against the tempting mound in front of himself just to see Baekhyun jerk and yelp. “Up you get.”

Baekhyun’s soft thighs tremble as he half-tumbles off the table and lets Chanyeol resume his position, wolves now aquatinted. Chanyeol knows that centuries ago this would have been a casual fucking done on a forest floor in dirty leaves and bracken; two horny wolves claiming each other. But this life affords them a little more… fun in dragging the whole process out. 

So Chanyeol lays back down and Baekhyun, a flush high on his cheeks and his hair a mess, scrambles up on top of him. Raising to his knees he reaches immediately for Chanyeol’s cock, greedily running both hands up and down the length, mapping what he can’t see.

Chanyeol returns the favor, feeling slick dribble down from Baekhyun and onto his thighs, making such a beautiful mess. He drags his hand through a line of it and envelops Baekhyun’s pretty little cock, jerking him wetly just to watch his tongue roll out and his head tip back.

“Move your hips, sweet thing.” Chanyeol reaches up and pinches a straining nipple through Baekhyun’s skimpy outfit. “Show me how you’re going to do this.”

Baekhyun makes a needy little sound, soft hips rolling slowly back and forward, pushing his cock in and out of Chanyeol’s fist.

“You should see yourself,” Chanyeol grits out as with every downward bounce Baekhyun’s perfect ass slips in the pool dripping over Chanyeol’s thighs, spreading the slick all around. “Only your pretty little slit poking out of my fingers. I could suck you and you’d never hit the back of my throat.”

Baekhyun shudders, his own rhythm on Chanyeol’s cock faltering. “Don’t say things like that,” he whispers, sounding pained. “M’gonna come.”

“By learning you’re the perfect size? Who would’ve thought you’d be a praise puppy?” Chanyeol covers one of Baekhyun’s hands with his own, smearing more slick over his straining dick too. “But you still have a job to do, remember?”

Baekhyun actually laughs. “You’re going to kill me before I get to finish.”

So Chanyeol releases his grip and lays back, arms behind his head. That leaves Baekhyun sitting on his thighs, shivering, trying to regain some composure.

“If you’re like this with every customer I’m surprised you get through all the paid sessions,” Chanyeol teases before he can stop himself. But to his surprise Baekhyun swallows and sits up a little straighter.

“I’m not. I’ll—right now I’m just…” He fades away as Chanyeol sits up, shuffling him into his lap properly.

His wolf propels Chanyeol to nose along the pulse point in Baekhyun’s neck, just below his ear. “I’m sorry,” he says quietly. “I was just teasing.”

Then Chanyeol blinks, realizing what he’s doing. His wolf can’t seem to stand even the slightest distress to Baekhyun and the alpha king of Seoul has not apologized to a living being for  _ anything _ in years.

_ What the heck is going on? _

But Baekhyun has already calmed, turning to nuzzle his cheek against Chanyeol’s hair. He draws in a long, shaky breath. “You smell really nice too,” he mutters. “Ever since I first scented you. It’s soothing.”

“We’re supposed to fuck,” Chanyeol breathes against the soft skin, drawing his arms around Baekhyun and squeezing gently. “Not cuddle.”

Baekhyun hums faintly. Chanyeol can feel both their wolves doing the same thing; brushing up against each other inside their respective rib cages, even as Chanyeol’s cock presses up against Baekhyun’s ass and Baekhyun makes them both slippery.

Finally Baekhyun shuffles around a little bit and dips an arm behind himself; his hand comes back glistening. Chanyeol lets him go despite the rumble of discontent from his wolf because Baekhyun is smiling at him again, blinded eyes still hidden. He spreads the slick between his hands like he did the oil earlier and places his palms against Chanyeol’s pecs.

“You’re so strong,” Baekhyun mumbles. He still manages to sound shy despite their position. Chanyeol marvels at it, then jerks as Baekhyun runs his nails sharply down Chanyeol’s nipples.

“I want to suck them. I want to suck more than that,” Baekhyun says, tracing down the waves of muscle lining Chanyeol’s abdomen; everywhere the slick touches Chanyeol’s skin feels like it’s absorbing a heady drug that leaves tingles in its wake. He’s already addicted. 

“You can suck me off when we bathe,” Chanyeol replies indulgently, imaging Baekhyun bobbing in the rose water between his legs, taking Chanyeol so fucking deep it makes his eyes water…

His eyes…

Baekhyun works the slick in, collecting more as he reaches new areas until all of Chanyeol that he can reach is covered in him. And this combined with the ministrations of his delicate hands (gods he has such elegant fingers) lulls Chanyeol ever so slowly into a deep kind of arousal that he’s never… quite experienced before. It’s like a low simmering fire. Maybe this is why people come here, to be attended to by such a beautiful nymph, by Baekhyun, his sweet little omega…

With his eyes half lidded, Chanyeol feels himself guided back down until he’s prone, Baekhyun murmuring gentle nothings at him as he takes him under further, pleasure building everywhere his slick touches, pheromones making everything hazy-

And when Chanyeol is finally breathing deeply he feels a perfect, wet and warm ass begin to sink down into his cock.

_ Holy— _

Chanyeol’s breath leaves him in a long, loud groan. He feels like he’s under so deeply that he forces his eyes open to see Baekhyun bracing himself as he takes Chanyeol, inch by thick inch into himself.

“A-ah,” Chanyeol pants, eyes glued to where he can watch his cock disappear into Baekhyun’s hole. He flicks his gaze up to see Baekhyun biting down so hard on his bottom lip it’s likely to bleed, forehead crunched in concentration. Little sounds are escaping him on each exhale, whimpers that go straight to Chanyeol’s core.

Before he can think about it Chanyeol reaches for Baekhyun’s hips and he takes hold, guiding him the rest of the way down until he has a bundle of shaking omega in his lap, whining like he can’t possibly take any more.

“You’ve done so well sweet thing,” Chanyeol coos. “Look at you taking a big cock, sucking me in. Fuck.”

With a hand that fumbles, Baekhyun drags his lace chemise up and holds it between his teeth, exposing all of himself; his two pink pearls of nipples that are so perked, the gentle slope of a belly and then his pristine cock and balls which he takes hold of next, drawing them up so Chanyeol can see everything. He’s trembling like a kitten.

“Sir,” he gasps, a flush of pheromones making Chanyeol  _ dizzy _ . “Sir—oh god I’m… give me a moment. Please.”

Chanyeol’s thumbs trace Baekhyun’s hipbones. (He could span Baekhyun’s entire waist if he wanted.) “You’re perfect, puppy. My pup. Take your time and then your alpha’s going to fuck you so hard.”

Baekhyun chokes on his words at such a claim and Chanyeol gives his blushing cockhead a twist, palming over the swollen slit. He comes away sticky with precum and gods, knowing Baekhyun has been leaking this whole fucking time. It’s… it drives Chanyeol wild in the best way.  _ He _ brought that reaction out. He reduced this bright, sassy boy to a twitching and oh-so-needy bundle.

Baekhyun gives a slow, experimental roll of his hips and gasps, a palm flying to his stomach. He looks down automatically despite the blindfold still being in place, mouth falling open.

“O-oohh,” Baekhyun gasps. “I’m—I can feel…” He presses down hard on his abdomen and shudders, angling his hips again. “No one ever gets this deep.  _ Fuck _ .”

Chanyeol’s wolf preens at that and it seems to stoke the fire in him higher. He spreads his legs and hikes them up at the knees so Baekhyun can brace himself. Then, still with his grip on Baekhyun’s waist he lifts the little omega up a fraction and holds him there, thrusting up.

Baekhyun makes a garbled noise of delight as he’s filled to the brim.

Chanyeol bares his teeth and begins fucking in earnest, taking what he wants and feeling the way Baekhyun’s inner walls flutter against him as he shoves his cock back in again and again, bouncing the pup in his lap and drawing the most wonderful noises from him. They’re a filthy mess; covered in oil and slick and precum and Chanyeol knows any of the guards passing by the room would smell nothing but heady sex, hear the sounds Baekhyun is making as he tries to roll his hips again but finds he’s at the mercy of Chanyeol as he’s stuffed so deeply he can feel it from the outside.

And that’s when Chanyeol realizes something mid-thrust and freezes.

“I said I’d knot,” he gasps. “And we haven’t used-”

“I won’t tell if you won’t,” Baekhyun begs quickly, the lace still in his mouth making his words muffled. “I want this.” He looks disheveled, slippery and so fucking hard as he works himself into a frenzy. “Don’t ask me why but I do.”

And Chanyeol somehow… he understands. He hasn’t been able to explain anything rationally since he walked in here and was completely star struck by this little minx.

“You really want this?” Chanyeol warns him as he feels the deep, skin tingling pleasure begin to coalesce in his abdomen. It just feels too good, too perfect to be fucking himself into the welcoming wetness of this wolf, this pup who can’t even  _ see _ him. He can feel himself begin to swell at his base; his knot beginning to form. “I won’t bite, I promise you.”

“Prime,” Baekhyun breathes, yelping suddenly as Chanyeol hits a spot inside that makes him collapse in a puddle of limbs. “Ohh-h-h fuck.”

Chanyeol wraps him up with both arms and pumps up into Baekhyun, hard and fast, nailing that same spot until Baekhyun wails, blunt nails digging into Chanyeol’s chest. “M’gonna - _ fuck _ \- come—oh god right there right there please…”

Baekhyun sounds drunk on pleasure and he’s not alone in being so close; Chanyeol growls desperately, feeling wetness spill around them - slick gushing out every time Baekhyun is railed until he no longer has friction, just wetness and puffy walls that are so so fucking prepped for a knot; biology kicking in as Baekhyun clings to Chanyeol and rides mindlessly, spreading his legs as Chanyeol’s knot kisses against his swollen rim with each push.

“Alpha… sir  _ please _ .”

Holy gods he can’t hold off with such begging, he can’t… Chanyeol grabs both handfuls of Baekhyun’s hair and yanks his head up, kissing him fiercely. He holds tight enough to make Baekhyun squeak as he pushes home, locking them into place and Baekhyun comes impossibly  _ hard  _ on his knot, sobbing broken sounds into Chanyeol’s mouth. Chanyeol swallows them all greedily, lapping the noises up with his tongue and kissing Baekhyun senseless. His own orgasm is dragged out of him the moment they lock and Baekhyun spasms around him. Chanyeol bucks, shaking because holy shit; he can physically  _ feel _ how much he spills into Baekhyun, painting his insides, staking a claim that should never be allowed…

Baekhyun collapses bonelessly, shivering with the aftershocks as Chanyeol keeps pulsing, his seed milked with every occasional squeeze of the omega’s muscles.

Fumbling, Chanyeol’s fingers find the tangle of material at the back of Baekhyun’s hair and he slips two digits underneath.

Exhausted and still panting, Baekhyun slowly freezes as Chanyeol tugs the blindfold up and off. He raises his head, eyes still obediently closed and Chanyeol can see the tears brimming on his lashes; he looks absolutely wrecked in the most beautiful way. And yet still obedient. Chanyeol’s knuckle brushes underneath a salty drop, wiping it away. Baekhyun is trembling.

“You can open your eyes, sweet thing.” Chanyeol says softly. “I changed my mind; I want to see you.”

Baekhyun sucks in a breath. “But what about your secrets?” He sounds torn and so, so full of longing.

Chanyeol gives a small bump of his hips and Baekhyun shudders, still locked onto his alpha’s bare cock. It makes Chanyeol smile.

“I think we have a shared secret already.”

Baekhyun waits a moment longer before his lashes flutter and he opens his eyes, squinting in the low light to focus.

Chanyeol cups his cheek properly. Baekhyun’s eyes widen impossibly huge. They’re stunning.

“Y-your highness?!”

Chanyeol takes careful hold of Baekhyun and pins him as the omega tries to scramble into some kind of awkward bow, still stuck together. “Shush, no need for any of that,” he says, trying to calm the armful of shocked masseuse. “It’s still just me. Calm yourself.”

Baekhyun finally settles for burying his face into Chanyeol’s neck. A small fist balls up and thumps Chanyeol’s bicep. “What in the nine hells are you doing at  _ my _ bathhouse?”

Chanyeol actually huffs a soft laugh; it ruffles the tussled hair hiding under his chin. “Would you believe me if I said I intended for this just to be a transaction?”

There’s a faint, hollow sound. “Oh,”

Chanyeol nuzzles his chin into the crown of Baekhyun’s head. “However…” he gives another small thrust just to hear the accompanying whimper. “I think I managed to knot myself the prettiest omega in all of Seoul.”

Baekhyun snorts into Chanyeol’s sweat-streaked skin. “Thank the gods you’re not on your rut or else I’d have a heck of a lot of explaining to do.”

That hits Chanyeol’s wolf straight on and it makes the alpha… Chanyeol examines his own emotions closely. Is he… 

“To your other customers?” Chanyeol asks quietly. He’s not jealous, he’s  _ not _ . He’s…

“Yeah.”

He _ is _ jealous.

Baekhyun picks up on the change in Chanyeol’s scent immediately. A pair of lips curve into a smile against his neck.

“I have repeat customers,” Baekhyun offers gently. “You could be one of them?”

Chanyeol could. He could just as easily clear this bathhouse out and commandeer it any night he chooses. But the palace retune is going to notice his absences the more frequent they become. And the thought of Baekhyun still working here, servicing other alphas, bathing them in the heated baths, massaging them with his slick, letting their far inferior dicks near him…

“Your hackles are rising, sire.”

With a deep breath Chanyeol angles his hands under Baekhyun’s butt and lifts him up, taking careful note to make sure he doesn’t tear them apart and cause any injury as he swings over and stands up. With a surprised flare of scent Baekhyun grabs hold like a clinging kitten, arms and legs around Chanyeol as the king walks them over to the bath.

It’s set deeply into the flooring and Chanyeol keeps a hold on his omega as he steps into the rose water, carefully lowering them both until they’re floating, gravity’s strain taken off Baekhyun’s poor hole while he’s buoyant and resting against Chanyeol’s chest. As he sighs happily the alpha gathers his courage. This is harder than vanquishing an army.

“I want you to service me.”

“Again? So soon?” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol with those beautiful eyes. “You’ll have to give me a little while, I can’t feel my legs yet-”

“No,” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I mean at the palace. Just me.”

Baekhyun blinks at him. “B-but wasn’t this a simple transaction?”

Chanyeol’s wolf pours it’s courage into him, lending him it’s strength as it’s always done when he’s needed it the most. “Not if you don’t want it to be,” he ventures, finding Baekhyun’s hand under the water and linking their fingers. “I leave it up to you now that you know who I am.”

Baekhyun’s gaze turns shrewd. “And do  _ you _ want it to be… more?” he asks. Chanyeol catches the tentative hope in his scent. He takes the leap of faith.

“Yes,” Chanyeol replies, raw with honesty. “Gods, yes.”

Baekhyun’s expression turns soft. And as he stretches his face up for a kiss Chanyeol can feel his wolf getting ready to howl, to tip it’s head back when the moon is next full and-

Baekhyun’s lips brush Chanyeol’s. “You’ll have to earn me then, your highness.” He replies cheekily before pulling back. Chanyeol blinks, stunned.

“I beg your pardon-”

“Win me over,” Baekhyun says happily, one wet shoulder shrugging. “As yourself next time. And you never know, I might consider your offer.”

Chanyeol can feel how much Baekhyun’s white wolf is delighting in this. The offer of a chase. A prize worthy of the pursuit. He wraps Baekhyun up, making the other laugh and splash him before folding into the embrace, cocooned.

“I’ll make it easy for you,” Baekhyun murmurs as he traces water droplets along Chanyeol’s bicep. “No other customers, just you. But you must come back and let me see you properly next time. A true courtship. Can you do that?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol says, dropping a kiss onto Baekhyun’s damp hair. “I can do that.”

“And then I might say yes.”

“To being mine?”

“Perhaps.” Baekhyun’s eyebrow quirks. “Will I have to call you ‘your highness’ when I’m on your dick?”

Chanyeol’s laughter bounces off the walls.

“Just you wait, pup. Just you wait.”

***


End file.
